1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to game device and game system.
2. Description of the Related Art
In game systems, game controllers provided with vibrators such as motors have become widely used. A user can be given a sense of reality by having the vibrator driven as a game progresses.
In recent years, the use of the posture and the movement of a game controller as game operation data input to a game device is realized by installing a motion sensor in the game controller. When a user moves the game controller, the motion sensor detects, for example, the inclination and the rotation of the game controller, and by transmitting the detected value to a game device, game operation data different from the conventional user's button manipulation data can be generated. For example, in a racing game, by treating a game controller as if it were a steering wheel of the car, a user can play a game with more realistic feeling compared to the feeling while operating with buttons.
However, when a vibrator and a motion sensor are mounted on a game controller, the motion sensor detects not only the motion element of the game controller given by the movement of a user, but also the motion element of the game controller attributed to the vibrating motion of the vibrator. For this reason, the game operation data not representing the game operation the user have originally intended may be reflected in the behavior of a game character, making the user to feel odd.